universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Minty
Entrance Hot Air Balloon Minty rides a hot air balloon to the battlefield but lands on her butt Moveset Neutral B: Minty Wheel Minty will use her drill to shoot a Minty Wheel. If an opponent is close to you while you're drilling, they will get damage from the spinning wheel. There is a chance the wheel will run opponents into the ground. You have to wait 5 seconds to use it again. Side B: Socks Minty will summon 4 socks and each one will damage opponents or make them slip. Up B: Breezies Tiddlywink, Zipzee, and Tralala will carry Minty upward. Press B while flying and Minty will swing a suitcase which damages opponents. Down B: Mint Crush Minty will crush a GIANT Mint on the ground causing a explosion. there is a 50% chance of Mint debris being edible. Final Smash: Here comes Christmas Candy Cane crash Minty will get in her Hot-air balloon and go into the air. she will surround a Christmas Tree with the HCCCC on top of it. then Minty will get O.C.D. and try to fix it. But the HCCCC will fall off the tree and land on the ground and shatter. the shatter is an instant K.O. K.O. sounds K.O.1: *Singing* OOOOOOOH! K.O.2: GHAAA! StarK.O.:*Cries* ScreenK.O.: NOOO! Taunts Up: *Laughs* Side: *Spins on one hoof* Down: *Winks* Victory Options Victory 1: And nothing says Christmas like a pair of socks Victory 2: VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS Victory 3: Sooooooocks *Giggles* Lose: *Facedesk* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- Slides on butt Tilt Attacks *Side- Buck *Up- Hair *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Whoops! *Up- Tornado spin *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Ballet kicks Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with hooves *Pummel- Kick *Forward- Spins and throws forward *Back- Spins and throws back *Up- Throws up *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Logo Victory Theme MLP G3 theme Kirby Hat Minty's mane Trophy TBA Snake Codec Otacon: Nothing says Christmas like a pair of socks Snake: What? Otacon: oooh I see you're fighting Minty. She was the original Derpy Hooves Snake: I've seen her movie...She saved Christmas with socks... Otacon: And Friendship Snake: Yeah...That to Otacon: Watch out for her Minty Wheel. If you get hit with a charged shot, You can kiss your butt goodbye Snake: Got it. Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Hamtaro: Hey Look. It's Minty! Maxwell: That's right Hamtaro. That's Minty. She saved Christmas with friendship Hamtaro: Oh I remember the part of that movie. The Hot-Air Balloon scene was INTENCE *Thistle Whistle appears as a cameo* Thistle Whistle: *Giggles* Yeah. *Whistles* Because we were like "WHOOSH" and I was like "AAAH" and Minty was like "OOH NOOO" *Whistles* but at least we got to our destination Hamtaro: Now that I got that out of the way. Tell me what her moves are Thistle Whistle: Don't mind if I do *Whistles* She can use her greatist invention: The Minty Wheel Hamtaro: The Minty Wheel? Thistle Whistle: Yeah *Whistles* If you get run over by it. Consider yourself a Hamster Pancake *Whistles* Colors and Costumes *Default (G) *Pink ® (From Positively Pink) *Light Blue (B) *White *Baby Stockings (White coat with Red hair) *Derpy Colors Moveset Theme That's What I Love About Christmas Classic Mode Credits Theme My Little Pony Generation 3 Orchestra Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:G3 Category:Team Toon Category:Green Category:Cute Characters Category:Back from the Dead Category:Always Remembered Category:Female Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Cults Category:Hopefully returning to Friendship is Magic Category:Pony Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Starter Characters Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:Heros Category:Lawl Toon Video Movesets Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Toon Disney Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Silly Characters Category:Equestrian Category:People who saved Christmas Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Most Loved Characters Category:People who has Asperger Syndrome Category:Ditzy Category:Flat Chested Category:Kid Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Coca-Cola Lover Category:Christmas Fanatic